Prejudices & other Surprises
by LittleMissWesker
Summary: Every night Wesker pays Claire a visit at home. Every night she fights the upcoming feelings for the monster who's responsible for the death of so many loved ones and friends. Yet she knows she's fallen far to deep into love for the man to escape anymore. Question is, would he ever feel the same way about her?


Several years ago, I've uploaded my 1st fanfiction: "Claire's Preconceptions".  
It hadn't any sense nor any plot or whatsoever. Just a little thing to try out what writing a story felt like.

It's been 6 years since then so I thought it really needed an update so I've completely rewritten it.  
It hasn't got much in common anymore with it's original version... But I'm glad it doesn't.  
I like this version much, much more!

If you're interested in the original version of this story, don't worry.  
I'll leave it uploaded here as well.

The song is "Poison" from Alice Cooper.  
Resident Evil & all its characters don't belong to me. Capcom still owns them all :)

* * *

 _ **YOUR CRUEL DEVICE  
YOUR BLOOD; LIKE ICE**_ _ **  
**_ _ **  
**_

He reached out to touch & grasp her thin wrists, fingers sunken deep into her sensitive flesh.  
Dark bruises starting to spread wherever he layed hands on her; her bones whimpering & protesting with quiet snaps.  
Teasing her senses with ghostly kisses; a trail from her collarbones, up her neck to her lips.  
A sharp yet short yell escaped her throat as he bit down hard, blood soon flowing over her chin from the newest wound.

Yet she knew it wasn't solely her own blood she could taste as he pressed his mouth against hers again in a more forceful manner.  
Trying her hardest to ignore the gore dripping out of his many wounds, wetting her clothes & shading them an awful dark red.  
The heavy smell of entrails nearly overwhelming his own unique scent, almost too much for her to take.

 _ **ONE LOOK COULD KILL  
MY PAIN, YOUR THRILL**_

Yet she couldn't supress a low moan as he licked her lips afresh, leaving another trail of kisses over her cheek.

Sweeter, softer this time. Almost a caring act, finished with a small peck on the tip of her nose.  
Noticing him stopping in his tracks, she gulped painfully. It always lead to this.

Always trying her best not to, he eventually would force her to look up at him.  
Force her to stare into those evil, unnatural eyes.  
Orbs which shone as red as blazing fire; pupils which were nothing more than thin slids.

Everytime she stared into those eyes, she felt like she'd stare right into the devil's face.  
Like his gaze would shoot thousands of daggers through her body.  
Like he could actually see right into her own soul, burning her alive.

That sick expression that would soon spread over his facial features.  
That disgusting pride and amusement over how scared he made her feel.  
It was horrible how one single look could make her feel so vulnerable and out of control.

He stroked her wrists in a gentle manner, a small smile, before smashing them brutally against the wall behind her.  
Whimpering, begging him to stop but it was to no avail; tears streamed down her face at him leaving several bitemarks across her shoulders and neck.  
He enjoyed hurting her. It pleased him to listen to her begs and cries.  
His demonic smile leaving no doubt of her begging being ignored, just like every time.

 _ **I WANT TO LOVE YOU BUT I BETTER NOT TOUCH  
I WANT TO HOLD YOU BUT MY SENSES TELL ME TO STOP**_

 _ **I WANT TO KISS YOU BUT I WANT IT TOO MUCH  
I WANT TO TASTE YOU BUT YOUR LIPS ARE VENOMOUS POISON**_

Honestly, she didn't know why she still put up with this. She should know better.  
Every aching bruise and itching wound on her body told her - screamed at her - to stop it and turn her back to him.  
To leave and find someone who would at least care about her. Who wouldn't abuse her this way.

Still she felt her body heating up with every soft kiss he placed on her wrists, as if to say sorry.  
Her heart began to pound quicker, raping her ripcage, with every gentle carress.  
His hot breath near her face;

She wanted to but she couldn't deny the desire rising from deep within.  
A desire to rip her hands free to grasp his hair; tearing at their roots to bring him closer.  
Wrapping her arms around his neck; press herself as close as she possible could towards his own body.  
A desire that burned her up; the flames sowly spreading into each and every small tip of her being.

Claire swallowed painfully; oh how bad she wanted him. Every little inch of him.  
Her heart and senses screamed his name yet her brain scolded her to finally wake up.  
Scolding her to finally realize what exactly she was to him.

 _A little, smutty and pathetic plaything! If your brother could see you now! You should be ashamed!_

 _ **YOUR POISON RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS  
YOUR POISON, I DON'T WANNA BREAK THESE CHAINS**_

Tears started to flow again; much more than before - her vision blurring slightly.  
Yes, she should feel ashamed.  
She should feel ashamed for betraying her brother like this;  
for betraying her friends - dead and alive - without a second thought.

Another low moan left her lips as Albert let go of one of her wrists; placing his large hand on her stomach, stroking it gentle - interrupting her thoughts.  
Why was she even still debating about whether it was right or wrong? What good would come out of it to deny what she was truly feeling?  
All those years of telling herself she'd hate him; loathe him with every fibre of her being.  
It hadn't changed anything about her falling head over heels for this demon.

It hadn't changed anything about her letting him get close; letting him poison her in every way possible.  
It was her own fault. She had let him use her, poison her; have fun with her only to throw her away afterwards.  
It was her own fault to be stupid enough to crawl back to him everytime.

No matter how angry she got, she couldn't tell him to leave her for good.  
She couldn't turn her back on him, not anymore.  
And she hated herself for that.

 _ **YOUR MOUTH, SO HOT**_  
 _ **YOUR WEB, I'M CAUGHT**_  
 _ **YOUR SKIN, SO WET**_  
 _ **BLACK LACE, ON SWEAT**_

Sensing that she seemed to have one of her inner moral-wars again, he chuckled.  
Sweeping down her side with his other hand he started unbuttoning her jacket, pulling it off slowly.  
Claire bit her lower lip, refusing to give him any more satisfaction at this point.

Another deep, amused chuckle sounded from his throat; he loved her rebellious and stubborn side.  
It was always exciting to see how long she would last before snapping.

Taking his time the bra followed suit a little while later; the sudden cold errecting her pink buds.  
He couldn't help but growl at the inviting sight; his red orbs flashing up brighter for a mere moment.

Enjoying the sight a little more, he eventually leaned closer; caressing her breasts with his mouth and tongue just the way she liked it most.  
Her moans and groans encouraging him further; Claire's stubbornness quickly cracking down.  
Moving up from her breats to her lips again, he kissed her passionately; pushing his free hand unter her back to press her tightly against his chest.  
Her breaths hitched and unsteady by now as she tried to maintain what little selfcontrol was left in her.  
Failing miserably as he finally put his hand into her pants, teasing her sweetest spots.

 _"Don't let him use you again! You deserve better than that!"  
_

 ** _I HEAR YOU CALLING AND IT'S NEEDLES AND PINS  
I WANT TO HURT YOU JUST TO HEAR YOU SCREAMING MY NAME  
DON'T WANT TO TOUCH YOU BUT YOU'RE UNDER MY SKIN_**

Maybe she could have at least managed a small 'no' this time...  
But upon hearing his deep voice whispering her name ever so quietly, it broke the last remains of her stubbornness and morals.

His experienced fingers doing things to her, she couldn't quite imagine.  
Gripping his hair, enjoying how the silky strands felt as she tousled through them.  
His hot breath setting her skin on fire; every inch his lips touched prickling.

 _"Claire..."_

His voice send shivers down her spine.  
Her name on his lips exciting her beyong belief.  
His voice... Hurting her, ripping her soul apart at the same time.

 _He doesn't mean it...  
He's lying...  
He's pretending to feel something he isn't capable of feeling..._

 ** _I WANT TO HURT YOU JUST TO HEAR YOU SCREAMING MY NAME  
DON'T WANT TO TOUCH YOU BUT YOU'RE UNDER MY SKIN_**

Fresh tears smearing her face for what felt like the hundreth time this night.  
Grasping his hair in an iron grip, fury and regret flashing in her eyes shortly.

She could rip his hair out, dig her fingers deep into his skull or try to break his neck.  
Hurt him just the way he liked to hurt her.  
Yet it wasn't her brain but her heart in full control and it was betraying her.

Her grasp loosing as Wesker pulled down her pants in a swift motion; undressing himself.  
Wasting no time in bringing them close together right afterwards; his skin so cold, yet so comfortable and familiar.

 _ **I WANT TO KISS YOU BUT YOUR LIPS ARE VENOMOUS POISON  
YOUR POISON RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS**_  
 _ **YOUR POISON, I DON'T WANNA BREAK THESE CHAINS**_

And there they were, becoming one once more like so many times before.  
More of his deadly poison filling her mind, rushing through her blood, through her body.  
His body, his lips, his touch, his voice... Every single thing about him pure poison killing her.  
Slowly from the outside but already from the inside as well.  
Tearing her heart to shreds, corroding her soul.  
A poison that would be the end of her.  
A poison worth dying for.

 _ **I WANT TO LOVE YOU BUT I BETTER NOT TOUCH  
I WANT TO HOLD YOU BUT MY SENSES TELL ME TO STOP  
I WANT TO KISS YOU BUT I WANT IT TOO MUCH  
I WANT TO TASTE YOU BUT YOUR LIPS ARE VENOMOUS POISON  
YOUR POISON RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS  
YOUR POISON, I DON'T WANNA BREAK THESE CHAINS  
POISON**_

A poison that could send her over the edge, making her drown in bliss even if only for a few moments.  
A few blissfull moments before reality crushed down on her like it always did.  
Just this time she wasn't up to fight it anymore.

Letting the tears fall freely, sobs rocking her body slightly as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck firmly.  
Just a few more moments... Just a bit longer to feel what she craved for so much...

"Someone's getting quite sentimental here, aren't you?"  
Her brain not capable of progressing whether he was annoyed or furious.  
His strong hands grasping her own, freeing himself from her iron hug, a frown on his face.  
No sounds aside from Claire's sobbing; a heavy silence filling up the room.

"You know, Claire... I _could_ actually like you."  
Trying to supress her sobs, she stared at him shocked. Her eyes wide. Her heart probably missing a few beats.  
The first time she actually looked willingly into those unnatural red orbs.

"I _could_ actually like you... If you wouldn't be a Redfield, that is."  
His words spoken with disgust dripping from them; shattering her, destroying her.  
Sobs rushing over her harder, blurring her vision further.  
"Oh well, I could easily take care of that I suppose."

Gathering the last bit of courage she could muster, her eyes filled up with hatred.  
Not even realizing how her hand flew across his cheek, leaving a slight red mark.

"Why won't you just kill me then? Stop playing with me, you sick bastard!"  
Trying her best to sound intimidating, she knew she was the one pretending.  
She was just a playtoy to him, always was; yet she would never leave him anyway.  
She would always crawl back, no matter how many times he'd stomp on her.

"What a temper you have. Although considering your family roots... It is not _that_ much of a surprise."  
He gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Their faces mere inches apart.

"Not that it's a bad thing. I always imagined it'd need someone tough and stubborn to put up with me."  
Growling she tried to break free but his grip wouldn't loosen.

"Honestly, it is what I like about you most. The loud snoring at nights, however..."  
Several minutes passed before reality slowly started to dawn on her.  
He just admitted that he _liked_ something about her?  
Did he just indirectly admit that he also watched her sleep at night?

 _ **I WANT TO LOVE YOU BUT I BETTER NOT TOUCH  
I WANT TO HOLD YOU BUT MY SENSES TELL ME TO STOP  
I WANT TO KISS YOU BUT I WANT IT TOO MUCH  
I WANT TO TASTE YOU BUT YOUR LIPS ARE VENOMOUS POISON  
YOUR POISON, I DON'T WANNA BREAK THESE CHAINS**_

Seemingly annoyed by her silence he leaned in closer, placing a surprisingly soft kiss onto her lips.

"If I'd truly hate you, Claire... What reason would I have to come by every night?"  
Her heart pounding faster; hope rising within her soul.

"I admit... I'm a tad bit too rough but when did I ever truly harmed you?"  
This wasn't going where she thought it was going. She refused to believe it.  
This had to be one of his acts again, she was sure of it.  
An act to make her hopeful right before crushing her under his boot.

"You didn't expect me to just come out and say it, did you? I'm not that type of man."  
She growled afresh, wiping the dried tears away from her cheeks; glaring at him as she did so.  
What was she supposed to make out of all of this?  
Did this mean all she thought about him had been wrong?  
All those nights, months, she had cried for the wrong reason? Without a reason at all?  
Claire twitched at Wesker's sudden, unhuman and frustrated growl.

"I've had enough of this! Stop thinking so much nonesense and finally understand what I'm trying to tell you here!"  
"Then why won't you just say it!? It'd make it a lot easier, don't you think? Just tell me how much you actually hate-"  
"I _love_ you Claire!"

The words she wanted to scream at him caught in her throat.

 _ **POISON, OH NO**_

 _Poison, that feels good..._ She kept staring at him in utter disbelief. _Poison that's worth dying for..._ He leaned down, placing another kiss on her lips.

"Although I might have... a quite complicated way of showing that..."

Moving carefully, he placed several kisses along her collarbone and her mouth.  
Trying desperately to prove his point without having to say those three words again.

 _ **RUNNING DEEP INSIDE MY VEINS  
BURNING DEEP INSIDE MY VEINS**_

"All this time...?"  
"All this time."

* * *

 _ **IT'S POISON  
I DON'T WANNA BREAK THESE CHAINS**_  
 _ **POISON**_

You might say that he's like poison; killing me slowly without myself noticing.  
You might say that he doesn't deserve me in the slightest; that he is a monster.  
You might even go so far as to call me a fool for trusting him.  
Just like my brother Chris did, when he found out.

Who knows, maybe you are right.  
But for me...?

I no longer think that he's a monster that has to be slain.  
For I have seen the man behind the emotionless mask; the real human being behind those red eyes.

In a twisted sense it was him who was there when I needed help the most.  
The only one in this corrupted world that actually listened to what I had to say.  
Who accepted me the way I was, without caring who I was related to or what I'd done in my past.

You might ask if I ever regretted spending my time with him.  
The truth is: I don't.

You want to know why?  
Today, several years later, I have something of which I never thought I could ever have.

A family. A real family.  
A family that has your back no matter what kind of mistakes you do.  
Something I could've never had with Leon or anyone else.

I've got a wonderful husband, who loves me with all his heart.  
Last year we became parents of two beautiful girls who keep us on our toes and make our life even more beautiful.

My brother and my friends left me for being with a traitor but honestly?  
I couldn't care less.

Right now I'm waking up smiling, cuddled in Albert's arms, watching him sleep peacefully.

My name isn't "Claire Redfield" anymore and I don't want anyone to call me that.  
I am Claire Wesker and let me tell you, I'm proud of that.

* * *

That's it for the rewritten part of this story.

I'd really love some feedback, since I'm not really sure if I improved that much, really... 

Other than that, I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it at least a little ^_^


End file.
